


Just Tell Him

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Thor (Marvel), Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fic takes place years after that, First Time, For purposes of fic Asgardians can't have or spread STDs so, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Frottage, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Incest, Includes a Loki and Tony porn scene, Kissing, Light BDSM, Loki and Thor first time, M/M, Magic, Marijuana, Masturbation, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Orgasm Control, Polyamory, Porn, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rimming, Romance, Secrets, Sex Magic, Shotgunning, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Switch Loki (Marvel), Switch Tony Stark, Thor and Loki settled on Earth after Ragnarok, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony and Loki established, Top Thor (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, Voyeurism, and a threesome of Thor and Tony sharing Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony learns that his best friend Thor is secretly in love with Loki.  Tony also learns that his boyfriend Loki is secretly in love with Thor.  Each brother is ashamed of his pseudo-incestuous desire and forbids Tony to reveal the truth to the other.  Tony and Loki are polyamorous, and Tony is keen to share Loki with Thor.  He works to get the two brothers together without betraying their confidences.





	Just Tell Him

Thor was drunk when he revealed his secret to Tony. They were at Tony and Loki’s house, but Loki wasn’t home.

“Did you ever,” Thor mumbled, “did you ever want something you shouldn’t want?” He took a deep swallow of his spiked beer, then looked away.

“Sure,” Tony replied between sips of his scotch, “but I tend to just take it anyway.” He giggled drunkenly, then noticed Thor’s stricken expression and frowned.

“Hey,” Tony tried again, his tone serious and compassionate and his words only a little slurred, “what’s wrong? What do you want that you think you shouldn’t want?”

“I cannot say it.”

“You can tell me anything, bud, you know that.” He patted Thor comfortingly on the knee, the movement causing Tony to sway in his intoxication.

“Never mind,” Thor whispered, “nothing.”

“Hey, come on,” Tony encouraged.

“It,” Thor began, “it’s some_one_ that I want,” he said in a rush.

“Who, tell me.”

Thor looked at Tony’s face for a long moment, as though examining it.

“I can keep a secret,” Tony said, guessing it was trust that Thor was searching for.

Thor looked down and away.

“I know you can,” he murmured, “you have kept all my secrets. You are a good friend.”

“So, tell me then. Who is it?”

Thor grabbed his flask and poured the remaining contents into his beer, then downed it in one long draw, his frantic gulps audible. He slammed his empty mug onto the coffee table.

“Loki,” he declared too loudly, then flushed and repeated the name at a whisper, “Loki.”

Tony wasn’t that surprised, and he wasn’t upset. But he was fairly drunk, and it took him too long to think of what to say.

“You are angry with me,” Thor announced, “as well you should be,” he boomed, standing up abruptly, “Loki is your boyfriend and my brother. I am wrong to want him. I know this. I, I hate myself for it, but, but I love him, I love him the wrong way.” He covered his face with his hands. “Forgive me,” he chanted, “forgive me, forgive me,” and Tony got the sense he was talking to someone else.

“Hey, hey,” Tony spoke softly. He grasped Thor’s arm gently and pulled him back onto the couch. “Sit down, it’s ok, I’m not mad at all.”

“You’re not?” Thor asked with shock.

“You know Loki and I are poly.”

“So?” Thor replied, sounding appalled by Tony’s casual reaction, “that is not the point. The point is that Loki is my _brother_. It is _wrong_. I am _perverted_.”

Tony shrugged. “He’s not even your biological brother, and also, kind of so what if he was. What, you gonna get each other pregnant?”

Thor gawked at him.

“What?”

“It is _wrong_,” Thor repeated, “he is my little brother and I am disgusting to desire such things from him. To feel this way, to yearn for him, to, to feel like I would give anything to... I am his big brother and big brothers protect their little brothers; they do not use them to satisfy their immoral urges. It does not matter about the biology, and anyhow I… I wanted him long before we knew about his true parentage. And even though we know about it now, it does not change anything. Loki and I were raised as brothers and we live as brothers. Brothers do not love each other in such a way. They do not…” he trailed off.

“Have sex?” Tony finished for him.

Thor blushed harder and nodded.

“But you want to have sex with Loki?”

“You know what,” Thor said, his voice suddenly guarded and overly casual, “I think I am just very intoxicated and spouting nonsense. Let us forget I said this. Forget it. Let us never speak of it. To _anyone_. It’s just nonsense. No point in discussing nonsense, right?” He gave a forced laugh and Tony winced because he could hear the pain in it.

“Okay,” Tony replied softly, “if that’s really what you want.”

Thor stared at him, expression fearful.

“Swear you won’t tell him.”

“Of course, I promise,” Tony replied, “but,” he added after a pause, “maybe you should -”

Thor stood up abruptly, and Tony stopped talking because a veil of anger had fallen over Thor’s face.

“Thank you for having me over, friend.”

“Wait, it’s still early,” Tony objected, gesturing to the clock, “I thought we were going to get trashed and watch a movie and we’ve only done half of that.”

“Good night,” Thor mumbled over his shoulder as he rushed out the door.

~

Loki was high when he revealed his secret to Tony. They were alone in their bed and Thor was a few blocks away in his own apartment.

“Thor is such a good brother to me,” Loki announced rather suddenly. Tony exhaled a cloud of smoke and passed the pipe back to him. Loki brought it to his lips and used his magic to ignite the cannabis.

“Yeah, he is,” Tony agreed.

“Indeed,” Loki said after his puff, then set the pipe on the nightstand beside their bed and stared off into the distance.

Tony pulled Loki close and wrapped his arms around him. The weed was making him tingle and when he hugged Loki to him the tingle intensified. 

“Something wrong, babe?”

“No,” Loki replied, his face pressed to Tony’s neck, “nothing is wrong,” but the pause that had come before his words had already betrayed him. Tony stroked his hair. It was silky and Tony never wanted to stop petting it.

“You sure?”

Loki huddled closer to him but said nothing.

“Something about Thor?” Tony gently prodded.

Loki nodded against his neck.

“Did you two have a fight? Tell me.”

Loki still didn’t speak.

“I’m here for you, come on,” Tony encouraged as he rubbed Loki’s back.

Loki pulled away and gazed into Tony’s eyes.

“I won’t tell him what you say, babe,” Tony assured him, “I promise.”

“He’s your best friend. I should not give you such a burden. To have to keep such a secret from him.”

“It’s okay,” Tony said, taking up Loki’s hands and kissing them. “I don’t mind, really, I just want to be here for you. Tell me why you’re upset. Tell me and I’ll comfort you.”

Loki stared for a long moment.

“You are so good to me,” he told Tony.

“Why do you sound so sad about that?” Tony asked. He caressed Loki’s cheek, enjoying the sensation of Loki’s skin, warm and smooth against his hand. It felt so good Tony wanted to laugh with giddy delight, then kiss Loki with long, slow movements that stretched on forever.

But Loki jerked suddenly away.

“Because I do not deserve it,” he declared.

“Ugh,” Tony replied with a frustrated eyeroll, “not this again.” He took Loki firmly by the upper arms and looked intently into his eyes. “Hey,” he said definitively, “I get to choose my actions and I get to choose to be good to you. You can’t take it away from me. I’m just gonna keep on being good to you no matter how often you bring up the dark times or tell me you don’t deserve it. So get used to it, pal.” He gave a soft smirk and a quick kiss. “Got it?” 

Loki smiled - a tender, naked smile - and nodded, then descended upon Tony’s mouth. Without breaking the lock of their lips, he guided Tony to lie back on the bed, then straddled him. Together they moved their lips and tongues in expressive presses and undulations, wordlessly communicating the countless emotions they evoked in one another. Their bodies were bare, and Tony’s high made the sensation of skin-on-skin feel exquisite enough to be utterly distracting. It made him want to giggle and moan at the same time.

He vaguely recalled that he still hadn’t heard why Loki was upset. He still didn’t know what it was about Thor that Loki was so reluctant to reveal. Loki was clearly aiming to slither out of the conversation by sidetracking Tony with his irresistible kiss and his gorgeous body. Well, it was working.

Loki wiggled his hips, and Tony groaned when their quickly hardening cocks rubbed together. Loki began to thrust gently against him as they kissed, and soon they were both erect. After long moments of their passionate mouths merging, Loki broke the kiss to look into Tony’s eyes.

“So very good to me,” he whispered, his tone as unguarded as it got, then pressed his lips to Tony’s neck. Tony wove his fingers into Loki’s long hair and Loki planted soft kisses across Tony’s shoulders and chest.

After a gently dreamy stretch of time, Loki sat up, still straddling Tony, and reached for the pipe. Tony sat up too, and the quick motion caused his erection to collide with Loki’s. Tony groaned and Loki gasped.

Loki ignited the cannabis with a green flame from his fingertip, then inhaled deeply. He held his mouth closed tightly, cheeks slightly swollen, as he set down the pipe and grabbed Tony’s head with both hands. Tony spread his lips to take in the smoke, to share it between them, and Loki united their mouths. Tony pulled the intoxicating air from Loki’s lungs into his own, and their bodies breathed as one.

Their shared draw melted into a long kiss. The remaining smoke curled gently from the slim spaces between their mouths in the fleeting moments when their lips were parted. Tony panted when Loki finally pulled away. Loki put his hands on Tony’s chest and pushed him backward to lie once again against the pillows. Tony blissfully allowed himself to be moved. With a smirk, Loki held up his hand; glowing green light appeared at the tips of his fingers and the center of his palm.

Tony grunted in eager anticipation of Loki’s pleasure magic. Loki brought his hand near to Tony’s face, but paused. He was teasing. Tony breathed heavily, longingly. With a smirk, Loki trailed his fingers lightly down Tony’s cheek. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Tony cried out, his head jerking back from the intensity of the magic, enhanced further by his high, and by his love. 

Gently, Loki pressed his palm to Tony’s cheek. The pleasure was nearly too much, and yet Tony yearned for more. He moaned richly and leaned into Loki’s glowing touch. Loki’s other hand wasn’t emitting pleasure magic, and he used it to pet Tony’s hair soothingly. Tony relished the contrast between the deep comfort of the repeated stroke against his hair and the frantic ecstasy of the magic that was radiating onto his face. He felt wild, but safe.

Loki traced over Tony’s lips with his greenly lit thumb, and a thick coat of pleasure magic sank in gradually and blissfully. Tony felt like his lips were alive in their own right, like each nerve trembled with sensation so strong it animated the flesh. Once the magic had fully settled, Loki withdrew his hand. Tony gazed up at him, his tingling lips parted, and Loki leaned in to unite their mouths. Loki’s lips felt cool against the wildfire that raged throughout Tony’s own lips, and there was relief in the sensation. 

But after long, tender moments of soft, sweet kisses, the pleasure magic began to radiate from Loki’s lips. Tony’s body gave a jolt as a layer of rapture was added to what was already there. He moaned desperately against Loki’s mouth and thrust his hips beneath Loki’s body as the magic poured into him, seeping into his mouth and flowing down his throat like liquid light. 

When their tongues slid past one another’s parted lips, Tony gripped Loki’s head and deepened the kiss, groaning with need and kissing with fury. He needed Loki’s mouth, needed his magic, needed his air. He needed to be closer, closer, closer still. He needed more, he needed more, he needed it with every spec of his being, with every pump of his blood. 

Eventually Loki broke the kiss and Tony panted, nearly gasping for air. Loki smiled fondly at him, then brought his pleasure magic to the tip of his forefinger. The green glinted brightly as Loki used his finger like a pen to write his name across Tony’s chest. Tony could feel it there, Tony could see it there, and he felt profoundly marked as he writhed with delight and desire until the magic dissipated.

But Loki only gave him a moment to catch his breath before he wiggled until his erection lined up precisely with Tony’s. He wrapped a magic-free hand partway around the bases of their pressed together cocks, then sent a string of green magic from the index finger of his other hand to coil around them, binding them together. Loki let go, leaving the magic string alone to hold their erections flush. The pleasure magic against Tony’s cock and the feeling of his hardness pressed to Loki’s made Tony want to orgasm at once, but he held off.

Loki gave a flourish of his hand and the string of green light thickened until it formed a snug sleeve around them. It closed at the top, enveloping their lined-up erections. Their cocks could no longer be seen; all that was visible was a glowing tower that united their forms. In the still moment that followed, Tony became aware of the sound he was making - a low sound of sheer ecstasy that stretched endlessly on. He didn’t know how long he had been making it for.

“Tony,” Loki moaned lyrically, then flicked his wrist and the closed sleeve of pleasure magic began to jerk them. Tony’s eyes fell closed. “Tony,” Loki said again, his tone soft, “look at me, my darling.” Tony opened his eyes and met Loki’s gaze. His hips rose and fell involuntarily, rubbing against Loki’s erection and pushing up into the sleeve of pleasure magic, feeling the loss deeply whenever it pulled partway off of their cocks. Being sandwiched between Loki’s firm flesh and Loki’s brilliant magic was nearly maddening. Tony needed to come, but he also didn’t want it to end. He was torn, and too lost in the pleasure to make anything resembling a logical decision. 

Loki leaned forward and stroked his hands down Tony’s chest, pleasure magic coming from his fingertips, and Tony found the decision was made for him as he shot his wet uncontrollably and explosively. Tony pictured his come splattering onto Loki’s cock and dripping down its sides, and a moment later he felt Loki’s hardness pulse and release against him. Their sounds of lust mingled, as did their seed, and as the sleeve of pleasure magic faded, their lips came together like magnets and Loki gave Tony a final taste of his power - a miniscule dot that sparked gently on the center of Tony’s tongue.

They collapsed afterwards and curled up in each other’s arms. They cuddled in comfortable silence for about a half hour, Tony languidly stroking Loki’s hair. But eventually Tony’s head cleared somewhat, and he remembered that Loki had evaded his mysterious revelation. Tony didn’t want to push, but it was clear Loki was unhappy about something and he couldn’t help if he didn’t know what it was. 

“Babe,” Tony ventured, “so, you still wanna tell me that thing about Thor? That thing you were going to tell me before?”

Loki buried his face in the bend between Tony’s shoulder and neck.

“I mean, you don’t have to tell me,” Tony continued, “but, I’m here for you, and don’t you think it’ll make you feel better to talk about it?” He kissed Loki’s hair.

Loki left his head where it was and mumbled something inaudible.

“I can’t hear you, babe.”

Loki pulled his head back just enough so that his mouth wasn’t pressed to Tony’s flesh.

“I’m in love with him,” Loki repeated. Tony felt Loki’s shaky breath on his skin, and a moment later, his tears.

“Aw, babe, it’s okay,” Tony hurried to reply as he hugged Loki tightly.

“No,” Loki replied through his tears, “it’s wrong. I can’t - what I want, the way I think about him. It’s bad and I have to be good now. I cannot ever be bad again. Never again. Not in any way.” He swallowed a sob, then added, voice breaking, “Tony, please don’t tell him I’m bad inside, please do not tell him I’m bad. Tony, I am broken and vile and these feelings, they show how twisted I am, deep in my core, that I have always been, because I have always wanted him, since long before I knew I was adopted. Don’t you see? These feelings prove that I have been evil from the start, always bad, always wrong, and I still am, because I want him so badly it aches. I crave him so deeply that sometimes I think I cannot bear it. And it crushes me to yearn so desperately for something so wrong, to think,” he paused and took a deep breath, “that maybe I never really changed, maybe I never really can, maybe I am always that villain, the one from the dark times, the evil one who -”

“Hey, no, wait,” Tony interrupted, “you are _not_ evil, you are good, and this is not anything like what happened in the dark times. First because having feelings is never doing bad, only doing bad _actions_ is doing bad. But also, I don’t even see why being with Thor that way _would_ be a bad action. Like I -” the stoned Tony narrowly avoided saying _like I told Thor_ \- “saw on a talk show about incest,” Tony said instead, “even if you were biological brothers, you can’t, you know, get each other pregnant. And even if you were biological brother and sister it would just be a matter of strict birth control. So, really, the problem is just about society, you know, being judgmental assholes, and fuck that, right?”

“You saw a talk show about incest?” Loki asked suspiciously.

“Yeah,” Tony replied a little too quickly.

“Hmm.”

“Hey, you want a snack?” Tony asked, changing the subject abruptly, “I’m starving, can I get you something too?” He had immediately regretted the lie about the talk show, but he was afraid that if he admitted he had made it up Loki would declare it proof of his own inherent immorality. He would say that Tony had to lie because there was no honest way to argue the case for Loki’s goodness. Plus, Tony really did have the munchies.

Loki pulled away from the crook of Tony’s neck and stared at him for a long moment, studying his expression with scrutiny.

“Hmm,” Loki repeated.

“So,” Tony tried again, “chips? Pretzels? Cookies? What sounds good?”

“Actually,” Loki said with a stoned gaze, successfully distracted by Tony’s suggestion at last, “now that you mention it, I am hungry. I don’t know what I want though. You pick,” he instructed. As Tony walked away Loki added, “there should be chocolate.”

Tony came back with his arms full of snacks and beverages, a few varieties of chocolate included, and they watched TV while they satisfied their munchies. Now that Tony knew the brothers’ feelings were mutual, he was determined to get them together, but after his clumsy talk show lie he thought he best tackle the project when he could approach it with a clearer head. He was still a little blurry from the lingering effects of Loki’s powerful pleasure magic, not to mention the fact that he was thoroughly stoned. So he hadn’t gotten anywhere yet, so what? Tony always got results and he felt confident that he would achieve his goal soon.

~

Tony dragged Thor along the next time he and Loki went clothes shopping.

“Doesn’t he look good?” Tony asked Thor as Loki modeled a pair of leather pants he was considering.

“Yes, very nice,” Thor replied, but he seemed to be avoiding actually looking at the pants. Loki was examining himself from all angles in the three-way mirror in front of them. 

“What do we think?” he asked, eyes focused on his ass in the mirror.

“Hot like burning,” Tony replied, “right, Thor? Just look at his ass in these.”

Thor glanced at it, then looked away again.

“Very nice,” he repeated.

“Are they too tight?” Loki asked thoughtfully. He studied his bottom half from a new angle in the mirror and arranged himself into various poses.

“Hmm,” Tony replied, though he definitely did _not_ think the pants were too tight, “what do _you_ think, Thor? Go on and take a good look and give us your opinion.”

“Uh,” Thor answered, “um, um,” he stammered. Tony could see him straining not to look, and he could see the moment Thor lost the struggle; his one good eye darted to Loki’s ass and his mouth fell slightly open, his expression full of yearning. “They look good, Loki,” Thor murmured, “perfect,” he added, his tone both awkward and dreamy.

“Good,” Loki stated conclusively, “I’ll buy them then.” 

And they moved on to the next store, and the next. At each one Tony encouraged Loki to try on clothes he thought Thor would especially like, then coaxed words of praise from Thor’s lips. Tony knew how much Loki loved compliments, and Thor gave them a little more freely each time. Tony worked to hide his smirks. He was laying the groundwork.

~

“So, Thor,” Tony ventured after they had finished watching a movie together at Thor’s apartment one night, “today Loki was wearing those pants he got that time we all went shopping together, and I was thinking about the way you were looking at him that day, all the things you said, and I was wondering - ever think about telling him how you feel?”

Thor looked at him with horror.

“No?”

“There is nothing to tell him,” Thor replied angrily, “I was drunk when I said that, too drunk for anything I said to matter, and I don’t want to hear another word about this nonsense. Just forget I ever said anything, understand? Forget it, Tony.”

“But it just seems like -”

“I said forget it,” Thor bellowed.

“Alright,” Tony said, backing off. And they talked about something else.

~

“Babe,” Tony asked Loki after they returned home from a romantic dinner out one night, “do you ever think about telling Thor how you feel about him?”

“Yes,” Loki admitted after a heavy pause, “I’ve fantasized about it many times.” He stared off into the distance with a dreamy expression. “But it would not play out the way I dream it,” he added, his face falling.

“I mean, maybe it would,” Tony said with a shrug, “I mean, you never know, right? If there’s a chance, isn’t it worth trying?”

Loki shook his head sorrowfully.

“Did you see the way he was looking at you trying on sexy clothes that time we all went shopping together? All those complements he gave you?”

Loki made a small, excited smile.

“Yes, it was wonderful. But that does not mean he wants to be with me that way.”

“But, I mean, maybe not but maybe so, yeah? Like, I just think it’s worth seeing. You could talk to him. I’ll help you think of a good way to bring it up.”

“Tony,” Loki said after a moment, his tone suddenly distant and a little bit cold, “I know you’re trying to help, but please, just drop it.”

“But it just seems like -”

“Please,” Loki pleaded.

“Alright,” Tony said, backing off. And they talked about something else.

~

The next time the three of them went to the movies, Tony held back at the edge of the isle after Thor had begun walking toward the center seats so that Loki would go next, leading to the brothers sitting beside each other. Tony had decided to try something a little more subtle, to push them into making the connection on their own instead of trying to tell them what to do when they both tended to be stubborn. He thought something simple and sweet would do the trick. Tony could see now how badly they wanted each other, that their secret desire was constantly balancing precariously on the edge of revelation; all it needed was a little shove. Tony hid his smirk as he sat on Loki’s other side. This was going to make the cutest story.

“You have to hold the popcorn, babe,” he told Loki as he passed him the giant tub of popcorn the two of them had agreed to share. Tony’s plan was for Loki to hold it and Thor to predictably finish his own enormous pile of snacks about ten minutes into the movie and still be hungry. The dark-movie-theater-hands-touching-in-popcorn-sparking-romance thing was a classic. It had worked for Tony multiple times in his teen years. The Earth-based cliché had an innocent sort of magic to it, one which would be appealingly new to the Asgardians, and Tony had decided it would work.

“It was your idea to get it,” Loki replied, “I just wanted chocolate.” He passed the popcorn back to Tony. Tony sighed, but he refused to get discouraged. Another great idea was sure to come.

When the popcorn was finished Tony set down the empty tub and reached for Loki’s hand. Loki accepted Tony’s hand and they rested their united grasps on Loki’s knee. Tony glanced at Thor and saw his face in the dim light; he was staring enviously at their clasped hands. Tony looked at Loki, who was watching the movie, and had missed his brother’s longing expression. 

Tony wanted to grab Loki and yell at him to turn and look at his brother’s face and see the truth that had become so obvious to Tony now that he knew. He wanted to reach over Loki’s lap and grab Thor’s hand and put it on Loki’s other knee, then lay Loki’s hand on top and tell them not to move. Instead Tony made a soft sound of annoyance and leaned back in his seat. He spent the rest of the movie thinking about his next plan to get the brothers together.

~

“Did you and Loki sleep in the same bed growing up?” Tony asked Thor casually during a carefully orchestrated talk about what life in Asgard had been like.

“When we were children,” Thor answered, “we had our own bedrooms in the Palace, but we used to sleep together in mine.”

“That sounds cozy.”

Thor didn’t say anything for a moment.

“Well, when you’re a child, things like that are normal.”

“Sure,” Tony replied, “and what about when you were teenagers. Did you stop?”

“Well,” Thor answered reluctantly, “not right away.”

“What made you decide to stop?”

“I,” Thor looked away as he answered him, “it was an accident, I was mostly asleep, but, I, you see, I got an erection, and I kind of, uh, rubbed up against him from behind.”

“And he woke up and was upset?”

“Well, not really,” Thor revealed, “he pressed back against me and,” Thor swallowed audibly, “thrust his hips and I, uh, you know…”

“You came?”

Thor nodded.

“Did you talk about it after?”

Thor shook his head.

“We did not. But when he arrived at my bed the next night, I told him we were too old to share a bed anymore, and we never did after that.”

“That’s sad.”

“No, it was the right thing to do.”

“Well,” Tony said firmly, “_I_ don’t think it would have been wrong if you had kept sleeping together after what happened.” He forced himself into Thor’s eyeline, then added, “even if that kind of thing ended up happening again.”

Thor took a swig from his flask.

“You look upset, bud,” Tony observed.

Thor didn’t say anything.

“It if still upsets you, then maybe you two need to talk about it,” Tony suggested.

“No, it doesn’t matter anymore,” Thor rushed to reply, “it was so long ago. He probably doesn’t even remember.”

“But you seem like it upsets you, like maybe you feel guilty about it?”

“I took advantage of him,” Thor snapped, “I _should_ feel guilty about it.”

“But you don’t even know if he felt taken advantage of,” Tony argued, “I mean, he wanted to sleep in your bed the next night, right? So, he couldn’t have been that upset. Right?”

Thor shrugged, his gaze distant.

“You know,” Tony went on, “it really just seems like you two have a lot to talk about that you haven’t been confronting. I mean, when Loki and I did couples counseling one thing we learned was how important open communication is.”

“Loki and I are not a couple,” Thor replied a little coldly.

“But you’re a big part of each other’s lives and you’re important to each other. I think the concept still applies.”

Thor drained his flask in one long gulp, then abruptly changed the subject. Tony poured himself another scotch because these damn Asgardians were driving him crazy.

~

“My first sex dream,” Tony told Loki during a carefully constructed conversation about their teen years, “was about this teacher I had in high school. I dreamt he gave me detention, and I had to atone for my oh-so-poor behavior, and, well, you can guess how I made it up to him.” He grinned and winked. Loki laughed. “So, what was your first sex dream, babe?” Tony asked, guessing and hoping that it had been about Thor.

Loki looked away, and Tony knew he was right. He waited.

“Thor and I were swimming together in the river,” Loki began, “we were naked, like we used to swim as children, but we weren’t children. I looked down and the water was clear. I could see he was - that he had an erection.”

“Was that the whole dream?” Tony asked after Loki had been silent too long.

“No,” Loki admitted, “in the dream, I reached out and took his erection in my hand, and I jerked him in the water until he came.”

“So hot,” Tony replied, and Loki looked at him with a horrified expression.

“Come on,” Tony prodded, “you really don’t think it’s hot?”

“Tony, stop it.”

“I’m just asking. You don’t think Thor’s hot?”

“Of course, everyone knows he’s handsome.”

“Ever told him how hot you find him?”

“I did not say I found him hot.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“It was just a dream. I was an over-sexed teenager. It means nothing now. It was ages ago.”

“And that was the only time you’ve ever dreamt about him that way?”

Loki glared.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, babe.”

“Shut up, Tony,” Loki snapped, and Tony could tell from Loki’s dark tone that it was not the moment to push further.

~

Thor had been learning to cook ever since he and Loki had settled on Earth after Ragnarok, and he had gotten pretty good. Once a week he had Loki and Tony over to his apartment and cooked dinner for the three of them. 

Tony and Loki visited with Thor’s pet snake, Una, while Thor finished up in the kitchen. Una was an enormous Asgardian snake whose original caretakers had been killed at Ragnarok. They had been among many of the friends Thor had lost. She resembled an albino ball python, if it were extraordinarily large, and she was very affectionate with Thor. Loki, too, would happily hold her and didn’t mind when she coiled around his neck. Tony, on the other hand, was content to pet Una’s head gingerly with a finger while standing a little distance away; she had always seemed to dislike him. Thor frequently said not to take it personally, that she was simply wary of non-Asgardians. 

“It’s ready,” Thor declared merrily when the table was set, heaping serving bowls and platters clustered in the center.

“What did you make tonight, brother?” Loki asked as he and Tony made their way from the living room to the kitchen.

“Shepard’s pie,” Thor exclaimed, “candied carrots, corn bread, and rice pilaf. And,” he added with delight, “I made a chocolate pie for dessert!”

Tony saw Loki’s face light up at the word ‘chocolate’ and smiled fondly at him.

“Wow, sounds awesome, Thor,” Tony said with enthusiasm as they all sat down. Thor grinned.

“So, boys,” Tony ventured mid-meal, “did I ever tell you about this really interesting talk show episode I saw?” The talk show lie had begun as a stoned accident, but it had been six months since then. Six months Tony had spent peppering his conversation heavily with increasingly strong hints and endless encouragements. Six months he had spent repeatedly placing the two of them in carefully orchestrated romantic situations. It didn’t usually take Tony so long to solve a problem and he was very grouchy about it. He had given them countless chances to respond to his honest attempts to help and they had refused to cooperate. He had decided that repetition of the small lie was justified at this point. It was for the greater good; Loki and Thor would thank him later.

In the present though, Loki’s head darted to Tony, his face wearing a death glare. Tony chose to ignore it. It was Thor he was hoping to influence this time. If Tony could convince Thor, in front of Loki, that incest in the theoretical wasn’t a wrong action, Loki might be encouraged to tell Thor about his feelings.

“No, I don’t remember hearing about that,” Thor replied between bites of food, “tell us, friend.”

Loki started to cough loudly and, with an apparently (but definitely not) accidental jerk of his elbow, he knocked over his glass of red wine. 

“Oh my,” he quickly said, not leaving Tony a space to interject, “I’m sorry, Thor, I’ll clean that.” He went to the cupboard and reached for a folded rag.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked accusatorily, “you always use your magic to clean spills.”

“Oh, well,” Loki replied too casually, “I was thinking I ought to embrace Midgardian ways of doing things more often.”

“Is that right,” Tony replied in a flat tone. Thor looked back and forth between them, then tilted his head in confusion.

“Is something wrong?” Thor asked with concern.

“No,” Loki snapped, and Tony decided to try again later.

~

“Tony, would you help me bring out dessert,” Thor asked. “Brother, you just relax. I only need one extra pair of hands.”

“Sure thing,” Tony replied, standing up.

“Is Loki alright?” Thor whispered to Tony once they were alone in the kitchen.

“Maybe you should talk to him. You know, ask if there’s anything he might want to tell you, anything he’s been… holding back.”

“Has he been hiding something from me?” Thor asked with surprise, then, after a moment added, “I am sorry, I know I should not put you in the middle that way.”

“I’m not saying he’s been holding something back,” Tony replied carefully, “I’m just saying you should talk to him, maybe next time you guys are alone.”

Thor nodded, but Tony worried that Thor wouldn’t actually do it. Though the brothers were close, and spent time together regularly, they seemed to go to great lengths to avoid talking to each other about their emotions. Tony had learned, from the journey he and Loki had taken in their relationship, how important it was to be open with the people you’re really close with. Loki seemed to have generally learned this lesson too, where it concerned Tony, but never with regard to Thor.

“You should talk to him,” Tony told Thor again, in case the repetition helped. One of the brothers was going to have to tell the other soon, or Tony was going to go completely insane.

~

“What the Hel is wrong with you?” Loki screamed at Tony when they got home.

“I just think it’s hurting you to keep this secret from him. I’m trying to help,” Tony replied.

“Well I don’t want your help. I’m sorry I even told you.”

Tony’s heart sank.

“No,” he spoke with sadness as he took Loki into his arms, “please don’t ever be sorry to tell me things.” Tony struggled to express his feelings for Loki, which frequently overwhelmed him. “I want to know you in every way, and I’m here for you, no matter what you have to share about, I’m here, to listen and to comfort you.”

But Loki pulled away from his embrace and left the room.

~

“So, I realized,” Tony concluded after a long story about himself that he had made up, “that the lesson was how important it is to reveal my feelings to the people I care about.”

Thor nodded as he worked on clearing his plate, then waved the waiter over to refill his beer. Loki glared daggers at Tony.

“Know what I mean?” Tony added. “Sharing your feelings?”

“You know, Tony,” Loki said coldly, “I don’t remember hearing that story before. What did you say the third girl’s name was again?”

Tony took a sip of his scotch and a swallow of his water to buy time. The story had been so long and complicated that he had forgotten what names he had chosen. Though he regretted his dishonesty, Tony was fiercely committed to achieving his goal: he would get them to admit their feelings to each other and they would be blissfully happy together and, in the end, no one would care that Tony had been less than truthful.

“Tiffany,” Thor supplied through a mouthful of food.

“Thanks Thor,” Loki said with annoyance.

“You are welcome, brother,” Thor exclaimed merrily.

Loki rolled his eyes.

“Now,” Thor announced, “it is my turn to tell a story. You see, many decades ago…”

While Thor spoke, Tony hid his disappointment over yet another failed attempt to get the brothers together. As often occurred, Thor had missed the point entirely and Loki’s anger had stopped him from being influenced by the moral. Tony could only hope that the message was slowly sinking into their exasperatingly thick heads.

~

Tony waited until the next time he and Thor were as drunk as they could possibly be, then tried again.

“I have this super hot cousin,” he began, “good god, you should see him.”

“Oh yes?” Thor replied with interest.

Tony hoped Thor wasn’t about to ask to meet him because he was completely fictitious.

“I would love to meet him.”

“He moved away. But listen. I’m telling a story.”

“Sorry, friend, go on.” Thor took a swig of his beer and partially missed his mouth, spilling onto his shirt.

“So, my hot cousin and I grew up together, and we were always wanting to get together, you know, like romantically. We crushed on each other so hard practically our whole lives. But we thought it was wrong and so we tried not to, but we were really into each other, more and more all the time, so finally one night we got together, and it was so good, and it wasn’t wrong at all, you know?”

“It wasn’t?” Thor asked, looking vaguely confused.

Tony shook his head vigorously.

“No, it wasn’t wrong just because we were family. That didn’t make it wrong. It just made it a little different.”

Thor blushed, and it was startling.

“Why are you telling me this?” Thor asked, his face suddenly guarded.

“Just sharing. _Sharing_ my _feelings_,” Tony answered.

Thor didn’t say anything for a few long beats. Tony tried using his facial expression to hint to Thor that the story was making an extremely relevant point. He was hoping that Thor would make the connection himself. When Tony brought it up directly Thor tended to get angry at Tony and then avoid Loki for a few weeks. Tony was painfully frustrated whenever he lost ground on the seemingly endless project of getting the brothers together, but getting Thor to make connections on his own could be infuriating too. Thor had many strengths, but perceptiveness was not one of them.

“Alright then,” Thor finally said with a sympathetic expression, “I am here to listen.”

He hadn’t made the connection, but just like every day he had proven himself to be an unwaveringly good friend and Tony felt a rush of platonic affection for him. He looked at Thor’s kind face, and he felt guilty about the lie. But he was damn well going to get the brothers together if it killed him and he was beyond desperate. They had left him no choice but to get creative.

“Sometimes I worry it was wrong that I had sex with my cousin,” Tony lied, “but then I remember how much I love him and I think about how it was only that society made me _think_ it was wrong because it’s more unusual than some other kinds of relationships and people can be dicks. You know?”

“Hmm,” Thor replied.

“Do you think it was wrong of me?” Tony prodded.

“No, do not worry,” Thor replied in a reassuring tone, “you needn’t feel guilty or any such thing.”

“Thanks,” Tony responded carefully, “it’s just like how, if anything happened between you and Loki, neither of you should feel guilty.”

“Well that’s not the same.”

“Why not?”

“Loki and I are brothers. Not cousins.”

Tony sighed. 

“So what?” he said with annoyance, losing control of his emotion in his intoxication, “it doesn’t matter, what’s the difference? Why won’t you just fucking _tell_ him? God damn it, Thor, I am going fucking insane with this.” 

Thor stared at him for a long moment and Tony couldn’t tell if he was about to yell or not. But then Thor erupted into forced laughter. 

“Ah, friend, you are always so funny.” He stood up. “I must get us more drinks,” he announced, then rushed to the kitchen. Tony hadn’t meant to be rude about it and he was glad Thor wasn’t angry, but he was deeply irritated that the cousin story hadn’t worked. Maybe he could use it on Loki.

~

“Did I ever tell you about my really hot cousin?” Tony asked Loki the following night.

“You don’t have any cousins.”

“Well, he’s a distant relation.”

“Then this story isn’t really applicable, is it?”

“You and Thor aren’t even biologically related at all,” Tony yelled, overwhelmed by his frustration.

“I cannot believe you were about to lie to me about some fake cousin all because you are obsessed with me telling Thor,” Loki said with rage, “didn’t we promise never to lie to each other?”

“I’m sorry,” Tony replied, a wave of intense guilt hitting him, “I’m just trying to -”

“Help, yes, you’ve said,” Loki snapped, “I’m going to sleep in the guest room.”

This wasn’t going well at all. It had been close to a year of Tony trying to get them together and all he was succeeding in doing was making them upset with him. Tony wondered if he was trying to control something that it wasn’t his business to control. But he loved them each so much, in different ways, and he wanted so badly for them to be happy and maybe that made it his business. He wasn’t sure, but he realized at least that lying wasn’t a fair way to do it. He had been wrong to lie to either of them and he wished he could take it back. He would find another way to achieve his goal. 

~

The three of them went out for drinks one night, as they often did. Tony and Loki invited Thor back to their house afterwards and they all drank more. Loki conjured a blunt and they smoked as they drank. Thor was always entertaining when he was stoned, sprawled out on the floor, belly laughing at everything and telling nonsensical tales in a booming voice. Loki watched his brother, listening intently. Tony looked at Loki’s face and recognized the adoration he had never fully understood before he knew the truth. But now he saw the love in Loki’s eyes every time he gazed at Thor. It was familial love, yes, but it was more; there was profound romance braided into the brotherly love displayed on his face. It seemed so obvious now. Tony was exasperated that Thor couldn’t see it.

Thor passed the blunt to Tony and Tony took it into his hand. He winked at Loki, then took a deep hit. Holding the smoke in his mouth, Tony grabbed Loki’s face and brought their mouths near. Loki stretched his lips and inhaled the smoke from Tony’s mouth. Tony stroked a hand sensuously up and down Loki’s back. He ushered the shotgun into a passionate kiss when the smoke was gone, his tongue gliding over Loki’s as he worked his hands into Loki’s hair. Loki kissed him back with matched passion, one hand on Tony’s cheek and the other on the back of Tony’s neck as their mouths merged for many long moments. 

Eventually they parted, and Tony looked to Thor. He had gone pale. Loki was blushing and breathing a little heavily.

“Oh, sorry,” Tony said with a smirk, “that was so inappropriate of me.” He passed the blunt back to Thor. Thor took it, but only held it in his hand, stunned. 

“Yes, brother, we are very sorry,” Loki said, not making eye contact with Thor, “we got carried away.”

Thor didn’t speak for a long moment. Tony watched Thor’s good eye. It was focused on Loki’s lips.

“Uh, maybe I should go,” Thor finally said, “let you two be alone.” He stood up, swaying slightly in his intoxication, and set the blunt down in the ashtray on the coffee table.

“No, wait,” Tony said, “it’s not that late, stay a while longer.”

Thor looked to Loki, who finally met his gaze.

“Yes, brother,” Loki nearly whispered, “please stay.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Thor sat on the armchair a distance away from where Tony and Loki were settled on the couch, their bodies close and angled toward one another.

“Another beer for you, bud?” Tony offered. Thor nodded and Tony fetched him one. Thor poured a healthy swig from his flask into the bottle. Tony grinned at him, then returned to his spot on the couch beside Loki. Loki’s current bottle of red wine was open on the coffee table beside his empty wine glass. Tony refilled the glass and handed it to Loki. They both looked to Thor, who had picked up the blunt again and was taking a deep draw, the tip of the blunt glowing with its heat. When he was through, Thor blew out a thick cloud of smoke, and under its temporary cover, Tony grabbed Loki and kissed him again.

When the smoke cleared Thor made a small sound of surprise and vaguely stifled arousal. Loki broke the kiss and looked at him, face flushed. Thor stared back at Loki with longing in his eye. They had some secret conversation with their facial expressions, and Tony could only sort of follow the exchange. It ended with Thor giving a soft, sheepish grin, and Loki responding with a small, wicked smile before turning back to Tony and pulling him into a tight embrace. 

This time Loki led the kiss and Tony followed, his tongue chasing after Loki’s as it explored his mouth with slow, sensuous motions. As they held one another, Tony found the hem of Loki’s shirt behind his back and worked a hand beneath the soft fabric. There was an undershirt, and he burrowed past that to caress Loki’s skin, stroking up his spine. Loki made a little sound against Tony’s mouth at the moment of contact. Thor grunted softly in response, and Loki deepened the kiss, sliding his own hands up the back of Tony’s shirt and raking his nails over his skin. 

Tony moaned and their kiss continued for an intense, wild moment before he broke them apart so that he could try unbuttoning Loki’s shirt. Reading the energy in the room, Tony guessed no one would object, and he was right. He undid the buttons slowly, putting on a show for Thor. Loki’s gaze was fixed on Thor’s face, and Thor was staring at Loki’s torso, spellbound, as Tony stripped Loki’s upper half.

“Isn’t he so hot?” Tony asked as he smoothed his hands over Loki’s bare chest, lingering over his nipples.

“Yes,” Thor answered hoarsely.

Loki’s eyes were alight as he gave Thor a dreamy smile. Tony smirked and bent his head and began to scatter kisses across Loki’s shoulders and chest. Loki leaned back against the arm of the couch, arranging a pillow behind himself, and Tony kissed his way down to Loki’s stomach. When Tony neared the waist of Loki’s pants, Thor’s breath caught. Loki squeezed the back of Tony’s neck with excitement. Tony turned his head to see that Thor was practically drooling and had placed a pillow on his lap. Tony could guess what he was hiding beneath it.

“You don’t need the pillow, bud,” Tony said encouragingly, “we don’t mind if you’re hard, do we babe?” he asked Loki.

“Th-that’s right,” Loki said in a near whisper, then repeated himself with shaky confidence, “that’s right, Thor, brother, we do not mind.” They exchanged a raw and complicated look that Tony could only guess at the meaning of. 

After a lengthy moment of hesitation, Thor set the pillow aside. 

“That’s it, yeah,” Tony said approvingly. He watched Loki’s gaze drop to the bulge in Thor’s pants. Thor’s hand was traveling toward it so slowly it was painful. Tony wanted to rush over and unzip Thor’s fly, take out Thor’s cock and wrap Thor’s hand around it. _That_ was the way to watch.

“And we don’t mind either if you want to jerk off, Thor, do we babe?”

Loki swallowed audibly and flushed furiously as he blinked with repeated rapid movements of his long-lashed eyelids. Tony leaned toward him and kissed his lips softly. It was an innocent press of their mouths; it was comfort. It was Tony saying: _don’t be scared, you can do it, I’m here with you._

“We don’t mind,” Loki told Thor after the kiss.

“Really?” Thor asked, tone eager but disbelieving.

“Really, brother, I, I want you to. I mean, if you want to.”

Thor nodded with explosive enthusiasm and unzipped. He freed his erection from behind the parted cloth. It was large and appealing, but Tony was more interested in Loki’s reaction, so after a quick glance at Thor’s cock, he set his eyes on Loki’s face. Loki’s expression was heavy with a yearning so intense he looked like he might cry. Tony pulled him close.

“Are you ok?” he whispered in Loki’s ear.

“Yes,” Loki replied with a moan loud enough for Thor to hear. He kissed Tony’s neck, then turned back toward Thor and watched as Thor began to stroke himself. Tony tucked Loki’s hair behind his ear and enjoyed the bliss evident on Loki’s face as he watched his brother. Tony could feel for Loki - his relief and his elation, but also his anxiety. He took Loki’s hand in his and squeezed it.

“So, what do we think,” Tony asked the room, “should I take off Loki’s pants?”

“I vote yes,” Thor groaned. His large fist was working slowly up and down the length of his hardness.

Loki gave a sweet smile of flattered embarrassment, then nodded at Tony. Tony smirked as he undid Loki’s belt and opened his pants, then slid them off sensuously, enjoying having an audience. He took his time removing the layer beneath too, revealing Loki’s erect cock gradually, and Thor gave an impatient grunt. Tony chuckled. Loki’s breath was heavy as he eagerly shifted positions to help Tony strip him.

“Stand up and show us what a work of art you are, babe,” Tony instructed once Loki was nude, “here,” Tony added, patting the sturdy coffee table, which was a solid wood rectangular cuboid. Loki moved the items on the table’s surface to one of the end tables and climbed up on the coffee table. Though his expression was a little shy, Loki modeled his naked body, taking on a series of sultry poses, displaying himself from all angles. Thor watched with a dropped jaw, his one blue eye wide and glinting. 

“Wow,” Tony observed, “just look at that.” Thor nodded with enthusiasm and just a hint of fear. He let go of his cock. 

“You okay, bud?” Tony asked gently, “can I get you another drink?” he offered, glancing at the empty bottle Thor had set on the end table next to the ashtray which held the remains of the blunt.

Loki hopped off the coffee table. He stepped towards Thor, and then back again, looking panicked.

“Hey, listen, you guys,” Tony said in a serious tone, “I didn’t mean to pressure you to do anything you don’t want to do.” Was this plan backfiring? Had Tony just caused them to lose a huge amount of ground? He picked up Loki’s clothes and wrapped the shirt around Loki’s shoulders. 

“No,” Loki spoke softly, shrugging off the shirt, “I want to, this is just, it is a lot for us.”

Thor nodded.

“But I want to also,” Thor added, “to, to watch you.”

Loki stepped toward him at last.

“Only watch?” he asked in a whisper.

“Loki, I, I do not know if we should…”

Loki looked stricken and Tony rushed forward and took his hand. Loki squeezed it like a lifeline and Tony heard him swallow a sob.

“Brother,” Thor spoke with tenderness, clearly having heard it too, “no, I’m sorry, I did not mean that I, I just, please, I do want to,” he paused and took a deep breath, “to do more than just watch, I want,” he reached a hand toward Loki’s chest, “to touch you.”

“I want it too, Thor,” Loki replied at once, his tears spilling as he let go of Tony’s hand and grasped Thor’s, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. Thor made a soft sigh and exhaled slowly like he was deflating, his body going a little limp like he was melting.

“If you both want to,” Tony interjected, “what’s the problem?”

“I fear to take advantage of him,” Thor replied without looking away from Loki.

“You aren’t taking advantage of me, brother,” Loki said firmly, “I am not a child and I know what I want. I thought it was wrong before, that being with you was a wrong action, that I was wrong to want it, that my feelings for you were proof that I was bad, bad inside, at my core - but now that I find myself here, standing naked before you with such love in my heart that I think I shall never cease my weeping, I realize it cannot be wrong. It is too beautiful and too precious, too precious to lose.” Loki placed Thor’s hand over his heart, which was beating loudly enough for Tony to hear, and pressed it to his bare chest. “Please, Thor,” Loki added, “I love you.” 

Thor grabbed him then and kissed him, so fiercely that Loki was literally swept off his feet. Thor lifted him up and wrapped Loki’s legs around his waist and they both made muffled sounds of sudden pleasure; Tony could tell their exposed cocks had touched. Loki clung to Thor and began to rock his hips.

Tony sat down on the couch and refilled his scotch. He leaned back and watched as Thor laid Loki down on the coffee table, still kissing him with desperation and hungry, smothered sounds. Loki was making little eager whimpers against Thor’s mouth, and when Thor broke the kiss he sobbed.

“Hold on,” Thor told him gruffly, then shed his own clothes at speed, climbed on top of Loki and reunited their mouths. Tony unzipped his own fly with his free hand and began to fondle himself as he watched. In a moment he was hard, and he jerked himself lazily as he observed their passion with deep satisfaction. It was finally happening. Tony’s relief was overwhelming, and he could only imagine how much more so it must be for them, after lifetimes of longing. Tony could see it in their mad kiss: the centuries of built-up need, of repressed yearning, finally pouring out, passing from mouth to mouth, from bare body to bare body.

In time Thor broke the kiss again and Loki whimpered. Thor smiled down at him with a deep fondness, then kissed his lips for a quick, soft moment before moving to his neck. Loki slid his hand into Thor’s pale hair and moaned loudly and lyrically, writhing on the table. Thor stayed at his neck for some time, but finally mouthed his way down to Loki’s nipple and began to tease it with his tongue. His mouth latched onto it and Loki cried out. Thor’s hand slid over Loki’s other nipple and glided over his stomach, repeatedly dipping close to his erect cock, but not touching it.

“Please, Thor,” Loki breathed, and he grabbed Thor’s hand and pushed it to his crotch. Thor made a guttural sound and wrapped his hand around Loki’s cock. 

“Thor, yes, yes, please, Thor…” Loki chanted.

Thor gazed at Loki’s face as he began to glide his fist up and down Loki’s erection. Loki stared back at Thor with an expression of devotion and vulnerability that Tony found breathtaking and deeply moving. Thor bent his head and brought his lips to Loki’s once again. They spent many long minutes that way, kissing each other with slow, dreamy motions as Loki thrust gently up into Thor’s moving hand. Thor’s other hand was in Loki’s hair, and Loki’s head was angled toward it.

In time Loki’s breath started to quicken, and Thor reluctantly pulled his hand away, then hurried to take its place with his mouth. He took Loki’s cock fully beyond his lips at once, and Loki screamed his name.

“Does it feel good, babe?” Tony asked, pumping his own cock just a little bit faster.

“Oh, yes, oh yes yes, it feels so good,” Loki strained to reply, fitting the words between his wild gasps and moans of arousal.

“I’m so happy for you boys,” Tony replied, his tone rich with his gratification; he had finally done it, he had finally united them. “You two look so fucking hot together, oh fuck,” Tony moaned, eyes traveling up and down Loki’s body again and again. His gaze lingered over Loki’s face, which was as unguarded as it ever got. After years together, Tony had learned to decode most of Loki’s facial expressions, or at least he could when Loki wasn’t going out of his way to hide his emotions. Just now Loki’s face wore no mask, and Tony saw it all. He saw ecstasy, fulfillment, gratitude, and lingering disbelief. He saw satisfaction mixed with desperation for more, and so much love that Loki’s eyes seemed almost to glow. 

In time Tony lowered his gaze and let himself become entranced by the rhythm of Thor’s head bobbing up and down at Loki’s crotch. Tony wanted to step closer to get a better look at the action, but he thought he should give them a little space to enjoy each other, for now, so he stayed on the couch and continued to jerk himself. 

“Tell Thor how good his mouth feels on your cock, babe,” Tony instructed.

“Thor,” Loki moaned at once, “it feels, oh how I have longed for this, I have dreamt and fantasized of this, you, being with you, your mouth, oh Thor, it feels even better than I ever imagined, brother.” He held onto Thor’s head and thrust up into his mouth and made a long, animalistic sound of sheer need.

Thor gripped Loki’s hips to hold him still, then began to move his head faster on and off of Loki’s hardness. Tony strained to catch glimpses of Loki’s cock, but mostly saw Thor’s long hair hanging like a curtain. He looked back to Loki’s face instead, and he could see how close to a nearly unstoppable orgasm he was.

“You wanna come, babe, don’t you?” he asked Loki.

Loki made a sound that was shy and demanding at once.

“Tell Thor how bad you wanna come in his mouth.”

“But, but,” Loki stammered, “I don’t want it to be over.”

“Oh, I think there’ll be plenty more fun to come, babe. Right Thor?”

Thor made a muffled “mmm-hmm” sound. Loki cried out from the vibration.

“Thor, do you think Loki should come? Do you want Loki to come down your throat?”

Another smothered sound of agreement and Thor’s head bobbed even faster. 

“He wants you to come for him, babe,” Tony told Loki.

Loki panted.

“Go on, go on, you don’t have to hold back,” Tony encouraged, and suddenly Loki’s body convulsed; he held onto Thor’s shoulders as he chanted his brother’s name over and over, his pelvis struggling against Thor’s grip as his chanting turned into a lyrical stretched-out moan. Thor held his head all the way down until Loki finally relaxed his body, spreading his arms and melting against the table with a breathy sound. In the silence that followed, Tony could hear Thor’s swallow.

Tony let go of his own erection, drained the remaining scotch from his glass, and stood up. He bent over the table and gave Loki a soft kiss, then smiled down at him. Loki reached up and laid a hand on Tony’s cheek and mouthed, _I love you_.

After returning Loki’s soundless sentiment, Tony turned to Thor.

“How you doing, bud? Okay?”

“Mmm, perfect,” Thor replied with a dopey grin. Tony looked down and saw that Thor was holding his own hard cock with a gentle grip. Tony saw Loki notice too. Loki sat up, then quickly arranged himself on his hands and knees on top of the table. He looked intently at Thor, then stretched his lips wide.

“Looks like your turn, Thor,” Tony observed with a smirk. Thor hurried to stand by the edge of the table and guide his cock into Loki’s mouth. Loki moaned around it and Thor’s hips jerked. 

“Let’s share him, friend,” Thor panted with a grin at Tony.

“Yeah?” Tony asked, shedding his clothes on the way to Loki’s ass. Nude, he arranged himself behind Loki, standing by the table’s edge across from Thor. He winked at Thor as he stroked over the curve of Loki’s ass. “What do you think, babe? You want me to fuck you while you suck Thor’s cock?” 

Loki wiggled his ass eagerly for an answer, and Tony chuckled. Tony parted Loki’s cheeks and stroked a single finger up and down his crack. He dropped to his knees and spread Loki’s cheeks wide. He brought his face near to Loki’s entrance and began to tease it with the tip of his tongue. Loki made a sudden sound, partially smothered by Thor’s hardness, and Thor cried out at the vibration. Tony’s tongue alternated between circling Loki’s hole and lapping over it. He could feel the soft ridges of the puckered skin against his tongue’s tip. He applied pressure as though he was trying to smooth them out. He tightened the circle until he was as close to the center as he could get without penetrating Loki’s ass. He lingered there, on the very edge, listening to Thor’s loud, hungry grunts and Loki’s partially muted screams. He lingered there, circling, circling, circling until he thought Loki could stand to be teased no longer. 

At last Tony pushed his tongue inside. Loki convulsed and bucked his pelvis and Thor barked something in Asgardian that sounded like a curse word. Tony used one hand to grip Loki’s hip tightly, holding him still so he could fuck him with his tongue. His other hand kept Loki’s ass spread with a firm hold on one of his cheeks. Tony worked his tongue in and out of Loki’s hole as quickly as he could, flexing it side to side and up and down as he went, stretching Loki’s insides just a little. Loki shuddered and tried to say something. Thor must have freed Loki’s mouth then because his next moan wasn’t muffled.

“Tony,” Loki exclaimed, “please fuck me.”

Tony’s tongue gave a final plunge into Loki’s hole, a quick jerk out again, and one last lap over the puckered opening before pulling away.

“Tsk tsk,” Tony said to him, “so impatient.”

Loki made an indignant whine. Tony laughed fondly.

“Be right back,” Tony called as he dashed to the bedroom to retrieve a bottle of lube. When he returned to the living room, he found that Thor’s cock was once again in Loki’s mouth. His hands were woven into Loki’s hair and his hips were rocking gently. His good eye was closed, and he was silently mouthing Loki’s name over and over.

Tony reclaimed his spot behind Loki’s ass. He poured lube over Loki’s crack and Loki made a startled sound. Tony slicked his fingers and brought his first finger to Loki’s entrance. The instant Tony’s finger made contact Loki pushed back against it, shoving himself as far onto it as he could manage with Thor holding his head at the other end. He succeeded in getting the tip inside, and Tony rewarded him by sliding in the rest of his forefinger, driving it in and out a few times, then re-entering with two of his lubed fingers. Loki made a sound of relief around Thor’s cock, and Thor moaned low. Tony reangled his fingers to find Loki’s prostate. When he did, Loki’s body jerked, and Thor made a short growl. Tony propelled his curled fingers in and out of Loki’s ass at a medium speed - almost slow enough to count as teasing, but just fast enough not to be. Every few thrusts he paused to rub a soft circle against Loki’s most sensitive and private spot. 

Tony glanced up at Thor and saw that he was watching Tony work, eye fixed on the movement of Tony’s arm. Tony strained to peer around Loki’s head and saw that Thor was holding his hard cock in his hand now, close to Loki’s face, and Loki was lapping at the tip with wet, breathy sounds. Tony withdrew his fingers and straightened them, then slid them back in and began to move them in a repeated scissoring gesture. He pushed his fingers against the walls of Loki’s channel, applying a little more force with each movement, stretching Loki’s insides in all directions, readying him for his cock. He added a third finger, pushing his digits apart to spread Loki wider.

“Please,” Loki gasped, “Tony.”

“What?” Tony asked with feigned innocence, “you want something, babe?” He withdrew his fingers. Loki made a loud whine of protest and wiggled his ass demandingly.

“Seems like he wants something,” Tony said to Thor with a smirk, “but I’m not really sure.”

“I know what he wants,” Thor exclaimed merrily.

“Yeah?” Tony asked.

“But I think we should make Loki say it,” Thor replied, then stepped back so that his cock was out of Loki’s reach. Loki whimpered.

“Good idea,” Tony agreed.

“Tell us, brother,” Thor said, voice raw and heavy with arousal, “tell us what you want.”

“To be fucked,” Loki yelled desperately, “for Tony to fuck my ass while you fuck my face.”

“Say please, babe,” Tony demanded.

Loki made a soft mewl of need.

“Say please, brother,” Thor demanded, grinning at Tony from across Loki’s body.

“Yeah,” Tony added, “say it.”

“Please,” Loki screamed with frustration.

Tony had already slicked his erection with lube during the verbal exchange; he brought it at once to Loki’s slippery entrance.

“Inside, inside, yes, yes, fuck me, fuck me…” Loki chanted, and Tony gripped his hips roughly and pushed fully into him with a deep groan. Thor followed suit, grabbing Loki’s head and shoving himself back into Loki’s mouth, and at the same moment they began to pound into Loki’s holes. 

Following a soft, blissful noise made around Thor’s pistoning cock, Loki went silent, his body pliable as it was rocked rapidly between Thor and Tony’s thrusting pelvises. Tony dug his nails into Loki’s hips just a little bit as he penetrated him again and again, emitting a series of moans and groans sprinkled with mutterings of Loki’s name. Thor was swearing in Asgardian again, this time in a continuous stream of unknown words, and grasping fistfuls of Loki’s hair as he slammed his cock in and out of Loki’s open mouth. Tony let go of one of Loki’s hips and reached beneath Loki’s body to feel for his cock. He found it hard and leaking, and he fondled it gently, not wanting Loki to come again yet. 

Each time he pulled out of Loki’s ass, Tony could feel Loki’s insides tensing around him, gripping him fiercely, straining to hold on to Tony’s slippery cock as it was withdrawn. Upon reentry Loki’s hole relaxed eagerly, welcoming Tony’s hardness, then squeezed it as soon as it was all the way inside. 

The harsh movements of Thor’s hips created a chain reaction that guided the rhythm of Tony and Loki’s sex, and Tony surrendered to it, letting Thor set the pace. Tony bent forward to caress the length of Loki’s back, then found his face near to Thor’s. Thor grinned and shrugged his shoulders, then leaned forward until their lips met. They kissed like the closest of friends; it was cozy and calm, despite it being the first time. Their tongues touched with a little roughness, and their lips pressed, but not for too long before they parted. Thor grinned again and Tony gave a sultry smirk.

“Loki’s ass feels so good,” Tony told him.

Thor made a sound that was a growl and a moan at once, then swallowed audibly.

“You ever think about what it would feel like?” Tony asked him.

“All the time,” Thor replied at once.

“I think you should try it out. What do you think, babe? You want Thor’s cock in your ass?”

Thor pulled out of Loki’s mouth to hear Loki’s answer. Tony looked at Thor’s face and saw a return of the worry from earlier. Loki must have seen it too.

“Yes,” Loki answered intently, “I _do_ want it and, Thor, you are _not_ taking advantage of me. I love you and I want you inside me. Please, brother. This isn’t wrong. This isn’t bad. This is good. This is love. Let us not fight it any longer, my darling.” His voice broke on the last word. Thor reached out and caressed his cheek.

“You are right, brother,” Thor agreed with a nod. He knelt and gave Loki a tender kiss, then looked to Tony, who had temporarily stopped thrusting but was still inside Loki’s ass. “You want to trade places then?” Thor asked Tony.

“Well,” Tony replied, “we _could_ do that.”

“Or?” Thor asked after Tony had paused too long, for effect.

“Or we could share his ass.”

“What?” Thor responded with a wide eye and a tone that was both intrigued and appalled, “how could we even fit? I could not stand to harm him.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Tony answered, “he can get two in there and he loves it. We’ve done it before with other people. You just gotta stretch him out real good first.”

Thor looked to Loki who nodded in enthusiastic agreement. Thor’s face broke into a salacious grin.

Tony pulled gently out of Loki’s ass and Loki made a little sound of loss. Tony picked up the lube and coated his entire hand.

“I’ll show you how to get him good and ready to take two cocks in that cute little hole,” Tony told Thor, then motioned him over. Thor walked around Loki’s body and stood at his ass beside Tony. “He’s just had my cock in him so I’m starting with three fingers at once,” Tony explained, “If we were starting from scratch, I’d go one at a time, work him up to three. The longer you take to get him ready the more he wants it. But you already want it so bad,” he cooed to Loki, “don’t you, babe?”

“So bad,” Loki murmured. Tony smirked lustfully at Thor.

“Why don’t you hold his cheeks apart for me, bud,” Tony suggested.

Thor hesitated for an instant, then reached out, his lips parted in excitement and his gaze intense. He grabbed both of Loki’s ass cheeks. Loki sighed blissfully at his touch, and Thor spread his cheeks wide. 

“That’s it,” Tony encouraged. He reached between Thor’s arms and brought three slick fingers to Loki’s partially stretched hole. He pushed them inside just a tiny bit and began to swirl them against the inner rim, pushing gently against the walls of Loki’s insides as he went, stretching him gradually. Loki wiggled his hips impatiently, and Tony pulled his hand away. Loki whimpered.

“See, you have to make him hold still or soon enough he’ll start fucking himself on your hand. So damn impatient. Tsk tsk, Loki,” Tony teased as he stroked Loki’s back with his non-lubed hand.

“Sorry,” Loki said in a tone that was half annoyed and half begging, “I’ll hold still, just touch me again.” 

With another smirk to Thor, Tony returned his fingers to Loki’s hole. He pushed three of them in a little farther this time, but he moved just as slowly as before as he began to twirl his fingers into the shape of a cone, widest at Loki’s entrance, wider and wider as the tight flesh stretched. Loki made a soft, continuous sound, his struggle to remain still evident in the series of slight involuntary shudders of his body. Tony glanced at Thor’s face and was glad to see how intently he was watching. He was biting his bottom lip and his fingers were digging slightly into the flesh of Loki’s ass cheeks as he held them spread. Tony pushed his own fingers the rest of the way into Loki’s channel and continued his circular motion.

Once Loki was panting, Tony added a fourth finger. Loki moaned loudly and bucked his hips, but Tony could tell it was by accident, so he didn’t withdraw his hand. Instead he reangled it so that his fingertips could find Loki’s prostate. Loki’s body jerked again. Tony began to work his four fingers in and out, pressing lightly against the spot each time his fingers were fully inside. He repeated this over and again, but after a time he repositioned his fingers so that they were straight inside Loki’s ass. Tony spread out his four fingers inside him, widening Loki further. He stretched his four fingers apart, then brought them together again. He continued alternating between the two positions - Tony’s fingers apart then together, Loki’s entrance stretched then relaxed - until Loki was straining, but failing, to bite back a long screech. 

“What do you think,” Tony asked Thor, “should I get my whole hand in there? Fill him up and stretch him wide?”

“Yes, oh fuck yes,” Thor murmured.

“And what do you think, babe? Ready for more?”

“Yes, please,” Loki called with desperation.

Tony removed his fingers and poured more lube onto his hand, coating all the way to his wrist. He arranged his fingers and thumb into a gathered, pointed shape. He brought them to Loki’s increasingly loosened entrance. Loki’s breath caught in anticipation. Thor was watching eagerly. Tony worked the tip of his gathered fingers inside, and Loki began to chant his name. Tony moved his fingers in a little deeper, pushing the first set of joints into him. He felt Loki clamping around his hand and it made his cock twitch. He drove his hand in deeper and deeper, working as gradually as he could despite his overwhelming desire to shove his slippery hand all the way inside.

When Tony’s knuckles neared Loki’s hole, the widest part of Tony’s hand approaching his entrance, Tony paused. With reluctance, he removed the top half of his hand from Loki’s channel. Loki made a sad sound when it was all the way out, but it melted into a moan when Tony began to work his fingers and thumb in and then out again, over and over, as slowly as he could go, stretching Loki’s insides a little more with each entrance as Tony fucked him gently with the top half of his hand.

He pushed in a tiny bit more, his knuckles pressing against the rim, just short of inside.

“Ready, babe?”

“Yes, yes, go.”

Tony worked one side of his knuckles past the perimeter, then the other, and as Loki screamed in pleasure Tony poured some more lube over Loki’s ass and slid the remainder of his hand inside with a single drawn-out glide of his arm. Loki moaned piercingly as he shuddered and clenched around Tony’s wrist. Tony grunted hungrily and curled his fingers, making his hand into a fist.

“Wow,” Thor said with wonder, “you’re making a fist inside him?”

“Hot, right?” Tony asked, leaving his hand motionless inside Loki. Loki squirmed around it.

“Oh, Tony, it’s pushing right against my prostate and I want to come,” Loki cried.

“Whaaat?” Tony asked, “babe, you already came once tonight so I was thinking you’d be patient and wait for us before you came again.” Feeling wicked, Tony reached his free hand beneath Loki’s body and grazed his hard cock with his fingertips. Loki jerked and whimpered. “What do you say, huh?” Tony cooed, “Don’t you wanna wait for us, babe? Don’t you wanna come with us?”

“Yes,” Loki answered, his voice strained and yearning.

“Poor baby,” Thor spoke sympathetically, though it was clear from the playful hint in his voice that he could tell Loki was enjoying the denial. He went back around to Loki’s front and knelt so he could kiss him. As their lips pressed tenderly, Tony began to slowly move his hand inside of Loki. He rotated its position a few times and flexed his fingers and thumb repeatedly. Loki made docile sounds of lust against Thor’s mouth until Thor pulled gently away.

“You like it, Loki?” Thor asked, “Having his fist inside you?”

“Yes, I love it,” Loki panted. His insides pulsated around Tony’s fist. 

“Tell me how it feels,” Thor directed.

“It hurts, in a way, in the best way, and I feel so full and so stretched and it’s lovely. Oh, Thor I can’t wait to have you and Tony both inside my ass, filling me, stretching me, fucking me, oh, oh…” his English flowed into Asgardian, and, unlike when Thor had spoken earlier, Loki didn’t sound like he was cursing. It became clear, from the tender expression Thor’s face made in response, that Loki’s words had been sweet ones.

As the brothers went back to kissing, Tony carefully worked his fist out and in again a few times, then removed it and wiped off his hand. 

“Feel good and ready for us, babe?”

“So ready,” Loki panted.

Tony winked at Thor and Thor grinned with anticipation and delight.

“Hop off the table, babe, and Thor, you lie down,” Tony instructed.

They obeyed, and once Thor was on his back, Tony poured a little fresh lube into his hand. After exchanging glances with Thor to make sure his touch was welcome, Tony slicked Thor’s massive cock, getting it ready for Loki. Tony’s hand lingered, giving Thor’s hardness a few unnecessary pumps, and Thor grunted and jerked his hips.

“Now get on Thor’s cock, babe,” Tony commanded Loki.

Loki blissfully complied. He climbed back onto the table and swung a leg around Thor’s stomach. He reached behind himself and grasped Thor’s cock, then lowered himself onto it without delay. Once Loki had sat all the way down, Thor’s cock fully inside him at last, they both sighed with deep relief. 

“Brother,” they whispered to each other, and Loki began to ride him. Tony decided to give them a moment. He wrapped his hand around his erection and watched. Loki raised and lowered his body slowly, hands on Thor’s chest. Their gazes were locked, and they were breathing heavily, seeming too engrossed in each other to even utter a sound. Thor reached a hand up and tucked Loki’s hair behind his ear. Loki leaned forward and pressed his torso to Thor’s. They kissed as Loki began to move his pelvis a little faster, his hips working fervently, his body writhing against Thor’s. Tony jerked himself, deeply aroused and touched by the sensuous and romantic scene; their joy was so clear, their love so evident.

After a time, they both turned their heads toward him.

“Come share his ass with me, friend,” Thor encouraged in a low, lustful voice.

“Tony,” Loki moaned, and reached out for him.

Tony approached with a grin, grabbing the lube along the way. He slicked his own cock and came up behind Loki. He angled himself, then guided the head of his cock to Loki’s hole. Thor’s cock was there already, wide and alluring, only the base visible. 

“Ready, you guys?” Tony asked.

They both agreed eagerly. Tony poured more lube over Loki’s already-filled hole. Loki was well prepared, but Tony still had to work to fit himself inside. Loki made wild sounds of pain and pleasure as Tony entered, and Tony caressed his back. When Tony was fully in, Thor howled, and his shaft throbbed against Tony’s.

“Babe, Thor,” Tony panted, “you both good?”

“Fuck yes,” Thor grunted.

Loki mewled ecstatically, then murmured, “won’t you both please make love to me?”

Tony leaned down, swept Loki’s hair to one side and kissed the back of his neck. Loki sighed. Tony began to move, pulling his hardness nearly all the way out as slowly as he could, then working it back in, stuffing Loki, stretching him. Thor held still to start, and Tony enjoyed thrusting against his cock, the two of them encased together inside of Loki. 

Then Thor growled and reached around Loki’s body to grip Tony’s biceps. He began to rock his hips, thrusting up into Loki, gliding his slippery hardness against Tony’s and swearing, in English this time. Tony swore too, enjoying sharing the activity as they shared Loki. They both increased their speed, grinding against each other within Loki’s tightness. Loki’s body was crushed between them, and he was moaning desperately against Thor’s neck.

“Tell us how it feels, babe,” Tony instructed.

Loki moaned wildly.

“Those weren’t words,” Tony said as he pounded into him, “try again.”

“So,” Loki struggled, “so good, so full.”

“Yeah,” Tony grunted, “you feel so fucking good, babe. Doesn’t his ass feel amazing, Thor?”

“Yes, fuck yes, amazing,” Thor shouted.

“Does it feel like you imagined it would?”

“No,” Thor moaned, “far better, far better than I ever imagined, perfect, perfect.”

Tony felt Thor begin to jerk his pelvis faster, drilling up into Loki and rubbing firmly and fiercely against Tony’s cock. Thor dug his nails slightly into Tony’s arms and Tony made a hungry grunt. Thor reached further, hugging Loki even more firmly between them, and dragged his fingernails up and down however much of Tony’s back as he could reach. Loki began to shake and shriek and rub frantically against Thor’s stomach, and the motion of his pelvis jostled their two cocks, almost making Tony come. He caught himself in time.

“Are you alright, brother?” Thor spoke into Loki’s ear. “My dear, sweet brother,” he added softly, “are you alright?”

“I, I want to come,” Loki cried.

“Should we make him wait?” Tony asked wickedly, despite the effort it was taking to hold back his own orgasm. “Sometimes he likes to have to beg for it. You wanna beg for it tonight, babe?”

“I would love to hear you beg for your orgasm, brother,” Thor told Loki.

“Please,” Loki pleaded at once, voice impassioned, “please can’t we all come together, please won’t you both come inside me, please can’t I come against Thor’s stomach while I feel you both releasing, feel your passion for me, oh, fuck, I need to feel it, please, please, don’t you want to come inside me, I promise it will feel so good, oh please, oh please.”

“Brother, mmm, you are so good at that,” Thor replied, then kissed Loki’s neck over and over. “How long do we make him beg for, friend?” Thor asked Tony.

“Well I _was_ thinking a little longer than this,” Tony answered, “but now I’m losing it too, this is too damn good.”

“Yes, Tony, yes please, yes please, yes please…” Loki chanted.

“Thor, you about ready too?” Tony asked.

“Yes, let us come, friend,” Thor grunted eagerly, “come inside him with me,” he panted, “Loki, brother,” he added, “come with us, come with us, fuck, fuck,” Thor’s swears turned into Asgardian again and Tony felt him pulsate against his cock. Thor clutched Tony’s back, holding both Loki and Tony tightly in his arms, then gave a final snap of his hips and his wet gushed against Tony’s hardness. Tony came at the sensation, and he craned his neck over Loki’s shoulder to kiss Thor roughly. Loki made an explosive sound against Thor’s neck and gave a single, violent quake of his body.

“I love you both,” Loki called, turning his head to be heard clearly, “I love you both so much.”

Tony waited for Thor to reply first. Loki already knew how much Tony loved him.

“I love you, brother, I am in love with you,” Thor whispered into Loki’s ear, just loud enough that Tony could hear.

“I love you so much, babe,” Tony said to Loki, then pressed his lips to the side of Loki’s neck that was free. 

~

Tony and Loki asked Thor to sleep over, but he had to head home to feed Una. After Tony and Thor had tucked an exhausted Loki into bed, Tony walked Thor to the door.

“So, you good, bud?” he checked in, “Feeling good about what happened?”

Thor grinned wider than Tony had ever seen, then swept Tony up into a gleeful bear hug.

“Thank you, friend,” Thor spoke softly and with deep passion in his voice, “thank you.”

“I’m so happy for you two,” Tony replied, and he hugged Thor back tightly. 

~

Loki was sound asleep when Tony got to bed, so he checked in with him over breakfast the next morning.

“You feeling okay about what happened last night, babe?”

“Oh, yes,” Loki answered dreamily, “it was wonderful, perfect.”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and satisfaction that both brothers were happy. He had made them both happy. It had taken longer than he had meant it to, but in the end he had done it, and Tony was proud. 

“I’m sorry I fought you so hard on it for so long,” Loki continued, “you were right all along about me and Thor.”

“I’m always right,” Tony announced with a boastful grin.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far.”

“I’m usually right?” Tony tried.

Loki shook his head, smirking slightly.

“I was right in this particular instance! Go me!” Tony declared.

Loki chuckled softly, then pulled Tony close and kissed his lips.

“Thank you for what you did, my darling,” he murmured into Tony’s ear after their tender kiss, “you made my dream come true; that’s a special thing to give to a person, a precious thing.”

“I’m so glad I was able to give it,” Tony whispered back.

~

When Thor moved in with Loki and Tony three months later, they gave him the guest room to make his own. He decorated it to his tastes, but more often than not he ended up sleeping in Loki and Tony’s enormous bed, Loki snuggled between the two others. Tony helped Thor turn the second guest room into a habitat for Una, and she seemed to like Tony much better after that. 

Thor was delighted to be able to cook daily meals for the three of them to enjoy together. He took requests from Tony and Loki for new recipes to learn. He said it was always more fun to cook for loved ones. When Loki was down on himself about his past, Tony and Thor conspired to cheer him up with surprise romantic gifts and outings. When Loki needed to be alone, as he often did, Tony and Thor entertained each other. They were happy to have their own alone time, even if it was platonic love and not romantic love that they shared. They laughed and talked and drank over video games and movies. They shared with each other their most private thoughts and their most vulnerable feelings, and they occasionally had friendly sex. They became even closer friends than they had been before. 

Even though Tony and Thor loved each other as the best of friends, sometimes there was jealousy over Loki. The three spent the majority of their time all together, but they were also careful to ensure that each of the two couples got sufficient alone time. Sometimes scheduling got complicated and sometimes Tony was lonely on the nights Loki and Thor were scheduled to sleep alone in Thor’s room. Tony had always known there would be speed bumps once he and Thor both counted Loki as a romantic partner, but Tony knew too that his friendship with Thor was strong enough to withstand anything. From the start Tony had been aware that he would lose something in the sharing, but that had never made him stop wanting Loki and Thor to be together. He could spot when something was going to be rewarding enough to be worth a few losses. Even on the worst of days, it was clear to Tony that the minor inconveniences of their polyamorous arrangement were prices he was more than willing to pay; their house was filled with boundless love so rich that it was palpable, and that was more valuable than anything else.


End file.
